


Gotham is where I live, but it's not where I'm home

by serenitykid1378



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid1378/pseuds/serenitykid1378
Summary: Lena leaves National City for Gotham. Meets Kate Kane. Finds love. Starts Lena/Kate, but ends Supercorp sort of.





	Gotham is where I live, but it's not where I'm home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RennyWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennyWilson/gifts).



> AN: Scenes marked with ~~~ are taken from an Instagram post by supercorp_p.orn  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BzMRgcCADEL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

It had been a few months since Kara Danvers had seen her best friend, Lena Luthor. After learning from Lex that Kara was Supergirl, Lena had packed up her things and moved to Gotham, Lena wanted to put space between her and Kara. She couldn’t believe that her friend would lie and keep this big secret from her after all that they had been through together. But Kara had kept it a secret. Lena had sold CatCo, needing to get away from Kara and the rest of the group who had been lying to her since they met.

In Gotham, when Lena first arrived, she met Kate Kane. Who told her the complete truth about why she was introducing herself, which was to get to know what exactly Lena was doing in Gotham. Lena, in turn, told her the truth, she was trying to get away from Kara and the others. She said to her that Kara lied to her for years, and so did the others. She told her that Kara was Supergirl and she had been played for a fool. Lena said that she couldn’t stay in National City anymore and she didn’t want to go back to Metropolis and see Clark who she knew was Superman.

Lena couldn’t stop talking; she said that she had known that Clark was Superman since she was young. She spoke about her past, some things that she never even shared with Kara. Once she started, it was like all the little boxes that she kept in her head just burst open, and now there was no going back. Kate, in return, told Lena about herself, not exactly everything, but enough to make Lena feel that she didn’t share her whole world with her for nothing. The two of them found that they had a lot in common. And by the end of the night, Kate asked Lena on a date, and she agreed.

They spent a lot of time together as Kara and Lena had done, but something was different about it this time. Kate told Lena early on about being Batwoman and the mission that she had set for herself. Lena took it in and said to her that she’d like to help her by creating some devices that she would be able to use when fighting crime. Kate at first said that she didn’t need to do that, that she created a lot of her own devices, but Lena insisted and told Kate that she would feel better knowing that she was safe.

Their first date was an expensive Italian restaurant that was difficult to get into if you didn’t have connections, but Kate was able to get them in with no problem. Lena was impressed and finally started to feel that moving to Gotham was a good idea, especially if she got to be with Kate. Kate, at the end of the date, kissed Lena at her doorstep and told her that she would see her the next day. Lena hadn’t been kissed like that in quite some time, and she couldn’t wait for the next day to come.

The next day, Kate planned the perfect lunch for the two of them at a private restaurant that you had to know people to get into. Lena had a great time, and by the end of the week, they had had several dates. Lena and Kate both didn’t want to put a name on what was going on between them, but they both knew that they had one another and that they could count on each other.

It was almost two months of Lena living in Gotham that Kate got a visit from Kara Danvers.

~~~ “Hey, Kara. Long time no see,” Kate said as Kara stood across from her.

“Yeah, how’s Lena?” Kara asked. “I heard you guys have a thing.”

“Yeah, we do. She cares a lot. I guess that’s why I fell for her. She’s supportive of what I do.”

“That’s Lena. Always there for anyone who needs it.”

“If I’m not mistaken, it seems like you and Lena left in a bad place before she came in to my world.”

“Look, just take care of her.”

“Always.” ~~~ Kate stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of Kara and said, “She misses you.”

“I miss her too. I…I’m not sure why she left in the first place.”

“It’s none of my business, but it has something to do with your other job.”

“She doesn’t know that I’m Supergirl. I was going to tell her, but she left. She sold CatCo and moved L-Corp here.”

“If you think that she doesn’t know that your Supergirl, she doesn’t have a reason for doing those things, does she?”

“How does she know? Who told her? I knew that she would hate me.”

“Kara…” Kate paused. Kara looked at Kate with those hurt eyes and the pain of needing to know why Lena has given up on their friendship and her. “Lex. You didn’t hear it from me, but she shot him, and as he was dying, he told her, your secret. He told her she was a fool and you guys played her for one. She thinks that you were friends to keep track of her. She doesn’t hate you, though.”

“That is the farthest from the truth.”

“I know that, and you know that. But she doesn’t. Go talk to her.”

“I can’t…she doesn’t want to see me. What do I do?”

“I know that you care and love her Kara, but she is my person, and I don’t want to lose her.”

“I love her. Do you?”

“I do love her, Kara. I know that the two of us haven’t fully discussed what is between us, but I do know that the reason you so hurt her is that she loved you.” Kate sighed before continuing, “I do love her, but I would never be able to make her as happy as she was with you. And I know that you know you messed up and that you would do anything to make it right. She’s on her way over from L-Corp. Stay here. Talk to her. Make it right between you.”

“Thank you, Kate. I owe you.” Kara said as she pulled Kate in for a hug.

“You only owe me, if you can convince her that you do love her and that you made a mistake.”

It was then that the elevator opened and Lena came walking out, only to find Kate and Kara standing in the middle of the room. Lena’s first thought was to run, but after talking with Kate the past months, she knew that she needed to speak with Kara and clear the air. But she was not prepared for Kara to be there just yet. Kate, of course, had told Lena about the Elseworlds and the issues that had occurred, while the Kara and the others had been in Gotham.

“Lena,” Kara said as she went to reach out to Lena, but hesitated and pulled her hand back.

“Kara,” Lena said back.

“I’ll be downstairs. Kara, say goodbye before you leave.” Kate said as she kissed Lena on the cheek as she headed for the elevator.

“Kate…”

“It’ll be okay.”

Soon it was just Kara and Lena in Kate’s office, Lena sat on the sofa in the room, while Kara paced back and forth as she prepared herself for what she needed to say.

“Lena,” Kara started as she turned to face Lena, “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you that I was Supergirl for a long time, but every time I got the opportunity. I was too scared to tell you. Remember when we were on the plane flying back from Kaznia, and I asked you to turn around. I was going to tell you then. But then you were talking about being betrayed and lied to, and I chickened out. I was so scared that you hate me and would want nothing to do with me. At first, it was because I didn’t know who you were, but it just got harder and harder to tell you. At game night after everything, I was going to tell you then, but Alex said that you had been through enough for the day and that I should wait. So, I did. And then you left, and you sold CatCo. I knew that I had missed my chance, but I didn’t know why. Kate told me. Don’t be angry with her. She only told me because she knew that I would have begged for the information. I came here to see how you were doing and if there was anything that I could do to prove to you that I care and love you. I know that you have a life here and that you have Kate, but we all miss you, Lena. I miss you. I would do whatever you wanted me to do if you’d come back.” Kara finished before taking a deep breath.

“I don’t hate you, Kara. I wanted to. For a long time, I wanted to hate you. But the more time that I spent here with Kate. I realized that I missed you too. And that I didn’t hate you. I could never hate you. I was hurt, but I also realized that you always protected me, even when you weren’t Supergirl. I have a life here. But I do miss you and the others. I finally felt that I was cared about and loved by people, and it hurt that you guys had this secret. But I also realized that it wasn’t their secret to share, which is why they didn’t tell me. I was thinking about repurchasing CatCo and moving back to National City. But I also have Kate and our…whatever we are.”

“I understand. Whatever you think is best for you.”

“I’m going to repurchase CatCo and move back to National City. But I need a promise.”

“Whatever you need. If I can do it, I will.”

“I need you to promise me, no more secrets.”

“No more secrets, I promise Lena, no more secrets.”

“Okay.”

“What about Kate?”

“She knew that I was coming here to say goodbye. Come on.” Lena and Kara rode down in the elevator, walked to the main area, where Kate was waiting, saying their goodbyes.

Kate took Kara aside for a moment and said, “If you hurt her again, I will come to National City and kill you.”

“I understand. Thank you, Kate.”

“Looks like you owe me.”

“Whatever you need.”

“See you around, Kara.”

Once they were done talking, Lena pulled Kate aside for a moment too and said, “Thank you for everything.”

“Anything for you, Lena. She hurts you again. You call me. I’ll handle her.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Take care.”

“I love you.”

~~~ “I do too. Always.” ~~~ Kate said before kissing Lena softly, she pulled away and let Lena walk out of her building with Kara.


End file.
